Ilmater
Opis Ilmater jest bóstwem cichym, opanowanym i gotowym przyjmować na siebie troski i ból świata. Choć nazywa się go Łagodnym to gniew, jaki wywołuje w nim cierpienie i okrucieństwo wielu przyprawia o grozę. Najbardziej stara się chronić dzieci oraz inne młode stworzenia i to znęcanie się nad nimi najłatwiej wpędza go w furię. Prawie zawsze ukazuje się jako krępy, łysiejący, niski mężczyzna o ciele pokrytym śladami razów i tortur, oraz powykręcanymi stawami. Nosi tylko kawałek płótna, a jego spokojna, pogodna twarz pała łagodnością i otuchą. Historia i powiązania Jest jednym ze starszych bóstw prawie od zawsze łączonym wraz z Tyrem i Tormem w Triadę, z czego to Tyr im przewodzi.. Bóstwa te współpracują ze sobą ściśle, gdyż w ich jedności tkwi siła. Poza tym Ilmater jest w stałym sojuszu z Lathanderem. Sprzeciwia się on bóstwom niosącym zniszczenie, ból lub kłopoty - zwłaszcza Talonie i Loviatar. Do innych wrogów Załamanego Boga należą: Bane, Garagos, Malar, Shar i Talos. Dogmat Pomagaj wszystkim którzy cierpią, niezależnie od tego kim są. Prawdziwi święci biorą na siebie cierpienia innych. Jeżeli cierpisz w imię Ilmatera, jest on dla ciebie wsparciem. Wytrwaj przy swojej sprawie, jesli sądzisz ze jest słuszna, niezależnie od bólu i niebezpieczeństwa. Śmierć, która coś znaczy, nie przynosi wstydu. Powstawaj przeciw tyranom, i nie pozwól by jakakolwiek niesprawiedliwość nie została pomszczona. Podkreślaj duchową naturę życia i stawiaj ją ponad materialną egzystencją ciała. Kler i świątynie Kapłani noszą w większości sytuacji szare tuniki o prostym kroju z dodatkiem płaszczy i spodni lub też szare habity. Na głowach mają szare piuski, lub w przypadku starszyzny czerwone, lub chodzą z odkrytymi głowami (nowicjusze). Symbol swego boga noszą jako zapinki do płaszczy lub wisiorki. Niektórzy ze starszyzny mają w kącikach oczu wytatuowane szare łzy. Do ich zadań należą: opieka na rannymi i chorymi, przemawianie w imieniu prześladowanych, karmienie głodnych, grzebanie zmarłych, produkcja lekarstw oraz prowadzenie schronisk dla bezdomnych. Oddają swoje życie pomocy potrzebującym i słabym - jednym z ich głównych przykazań jest dzielenie się wszystkim, co sami mają, zwłaszcza z biednymi - nieważne czy jest to jedzenie, odzież czy kąt do spania. Choć uważają życie i cierpienie za święte to nie narzucają tego innym, ani nie stają na drodze ich pragnieniom. Gdy grozi wybuch wojny zaczynają przygotowywać namioty, narzędzia, nosze i lekarstwa, by być gotowymi na napływ cierpiących. Świątynie Ilmatera służą podróżnym i strudzonym jako miejsce do odpoczynku i zwykle lokalizowane są we wsiach lub przy traktach. W większości są to otoczone murem zespoły budynków składających się przynajmniej z: kaplicy, sali kapitulnej, ogrodu i stajni. Często są tam również cele dla mnichów, koszary dla zakonów świątynnych oraz biblioteki. Kościół Rozpaczającego Boga należy do jednych z największych w Faerunie i posiadających najwierniejszych wyznawców, bo tylko na jego wyznawcach chorzy, biedni i cierpiący mogą polegać. Na wszystkich ziemiach, gdzie kościół ma swoje odnogi jego kapłani są kochani i mają zapewniane jak największe wsparcie w swej misji. Kościół ten jest często niezrozumiany i niedoceniany, zwłaszcza przez osoby i instytucje pogardzające słabością. Jego hierarchia jest dość luźna - brak jest patriarchy lub ciała zarządzającego kościołem, a zbliżoną im funkcję pełni nieformalne konklawe zwoływane ze wszystkich starszych członków kleru. Kapłani i mnisi (znani jako Przyozdobieni) koncentrują się i przesyłają swe raporty głowie lokalnej świątyni. Podobnie zorganizowane są klasztory i opactwa. Kapłani modlą się o świcie i jeszcze pięć razy w ciągu dnia. Brak jest dorocznych świąt, lecz czasami któryś z nich wzywa do Błagania o Odpoczynek - jest to czas, by kler mógł odpocząć od razów swego bóstwa, oraz może oddać się temu, na co zwykle patrzy on krzywym okiem, i ma na celu zapobieganie emocjonalnemu wyczerpaniu. Czasami jest on wykorzystywany przez przywódców kościoła, by wysłać swych najlepszych ludzi, by np. pozbyli się po cichu tyrana i nie musieli ponieść za to konsekwencji ze strony Ilmatera. Najważniejszym zaś rytuałem jest Zawracanie - każdy kapłan ma obowiązek nakłaniać umierających, by ci przed śmiercią zwrócili się do Łagodnego o pocieszenie i błogosławieństwo. Zakony i organizacje Zakony wojowników i paladynów: Towarzysze Szlachetnego Serca, Święci Wojownicy za Cierpiących, Zakon Złotego Pucharu, Zakon Migotliwej Róży. Zakony klasztorne: Uczniowie Świętych Solarów Dwukrotnie Umęczonych - ich słynna siedziba, Opactwo Żółtej Róży, znajduje się wysoko w Ziemnej Ostrodze (Damara), a jego członkowie specjalizują się w badaniach geologicznych; Kroczący Ścieżką bez Przeszkód, Uczniowie Świętego Morgana Małomównego, Siostry Świętego Jaspera ze Skał. Ważne lokacje * Klasztor św. Rhyndy * Twierdza Barakmordin * Szpital Ilmaterytów * Sierociniec Ilmaterytów Autor: Kass Korekta: Sru Kategoria:Wyznania Kategoria:Panteon Faerunu